A basic understanding of diamond cutting is provided to present a better understanding of the gemstone cut and method of cutting. Referring to FIG. 1, when drawing a sketch of a diamond on a flat piece of paper, the lines of the diamond are being drawn directly, and as a result, indirectly, there is the formation of “facets.” The sketch has only two dimensions, and all of the lines and “facets” are in the same, one, geometrical plane (the flat piece of paper). When cutting a diamond the situation is reversed. The facets are being formed directly, and as a result, indirectly, there is the formation of lines. The actual diamond has three dimensions, and each facet is in its own separate geometrical plane.
A diamond in the rough has no facets, and hence, no lines. After the first facet is formed, there is also no line. The first line on the diamond can be (indirectly) formed when a second facet is “cut”, and when the second facet intersects or meets the first facet. Where the second facet meets the first, a line is formed. The more degrees the second facet is “cut” away from the first facet, the more pronounced (or stronger) that line becomes. The fewer degrees the second facet is “cut” away from the first facet, the less pronounced (or weaker) the line becomes. In other words, the strength of the line between two facets i.e. how pronounced that line is can give approximate information as to how many degrees away from the first, the second facet lies.
Referring to FIG. 2, the position of the line between the two facets gives accurate information as to the direction from which facet B was cut on to facet A. There are four initial directions facet B can be cut from: Higher See FIG. 2a (facet B is cut on a higher angle than facet A), Flatter See FIG. 2b (facet B is cut on a flatter angle than facet A), Right See FIG. 2c and Left See FIG. 2d. From these four initial directions there are combinations of directions from which facet B can be cut from facet A: Higher and Right, Higher and Left, Flatter and Right, Flatter and Left. In four of these combinations facet B can be more degrees higher or flatter than right or left See FIGS. 2e-2h. In four of these combinations facet B can be more degrees right or left than higher or flatter See FIGS. 2i-2L. In four of these combinations facet B can be equally higher or flatter as from right or from left See FIGS. 2m-2p. A demonstration of these combinations is shown in FIG. 2 with illustrations of a rough diamond with facet A as the large circular facet, and facet B being cut on to facet A with the position of the tell tale line giving accurate information as to where facet B came from.
(An efficient and effective method for cutting a gemstone is needed for providing a brilliant reflective cut).